


Architects of the Future

by lumifuer



Category: Alien: Covenant, Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Aliens, All that nerdy stuff, Couples that swoon over aliens together stay together, Cute little killing machines, David 8 Fluff, Fluff, Other, Xenomorph (Alien) - Freeform, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: The reader is sent on a surface to search for David who suddenly disappeared near the abandoned alien ship. She finds him in a presence of a thing born from nightmares. Will she pull the trigger?





	Architects of the Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vahraniik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahraniik/gifts).



> Request written for Vahraniik! Thank you for giving me a chance to write it!

Stealthily you managed to sneak near the place where you'd assumed the strange voices were coming from. Your heart was pounding in your chest and the overwhelming darkness was making you paranoid. The sensors on your suit went crazy, the tracking device was failing and the communication with the rest of the crew was lost the moment you stepped into this damn place.

You were completely on your own.

The only way out was to find David. What an irony, you'd found yourself in this place only because his signal disappeared from the radar a few hours ago. That's where you'd last heard from him.

Your ragged breath was echoing in the entire length of the corridor that was stretching ahead of you. You had no idea what could be waiting at the other side but you didn't intend to return to the ship without David.

You were making your way slowly and carefully, gently touching the wall with your arm in order to not lose your way. Then you finally saw something in the distance; faint light falling onto the floor. You pressed your lips together, trying to remain silent and stabilized the weapon in your hand. Whatever was causing your uneasiness was in that room and you weren't going to give up without putting up a fight.

You crossed the distance between you and the narrow rift in the wall and hid around the corner, listening carefully. At first, nothing interrupted the silence but after a long wait, you heard soft whispers. You recognized that voice immediately, it was the same one who would often put you to sleep or tell you about so many wonderful and breathtaking things with such excitement that it was so easy to forget it didn't belong to a flesh and blood human being.

You were about to leave the shelter when you realised that David's voice was trembling. Perhaps no one else would pay attention to this slight change in his tone but you knew that David wasn't the one to lose his composure. Whatever or whoever was with him in that room, you knew it could be a real threat.

Shutting your eyes, your fingers involuntary tighten on the rifle you were carrying. But there was no retreat, you had to aid him, no matter what.

Before your self-preserving instincts had a chance at turning you away from danger and dragging you out of this place, you bounced your back on the wall and entered the room with your gun pointed at the possible intruder.

Whatever you might have expected, the sight that came to life just before your eyes stunned you.

David was standing there, with his back turned to you and a slightly raised hand. Even though someone could easily take it for a defensive behaviour, it reminded you of the gestures one could observe while taming wild animals. A symbol of peace, lack of bad intentions.

The creature that David was apparently trying to tame turned the blood in your veins into ice and caused to shiver in fear. You desperately wanted to pull the trigger, but your finger refused to obey your mind as if the fear cut the connection between your brain and body.

"Y/N," David's soft voice diverted your attention for a short second before you focused on the creature again. The way in which he said your nice helped you get yourself together and think logically, "Don't shoot."

Despite his request, your gun was still aimed at the potential danger, but you couldn't force yourself to pull the trigger even if you wanted to.

At first glance, the alien being standing in front of David didn't have anything in common with humans but once you regained the clarity of your mind, you fully perceived its straightened body posture, a skeleton reminding you of your own and moderately human behaviour. It was staring intensely at David, visibly analysing his movement but at the same time keeping a safe distance. Its skin was pale and seemingly cold, making you shiver even from afar. Long limbs with claws sharp enough to tears you into pieces with one firm swing and an elongated, pointed skull.

"Communication, my love," David continued once you managed to calm down a bit, "Breathe on the nostrils of a horse..." he whispered, calmly approaching the creature, "and he'll be yours for life."

When the distance between David and the alien was reduced to almost minimum, you could observe a change in its composure. But thankfully, it didn't move or show any signs of a planned defence. The laser sight of your gun was still pointed at its bony chest, ready to shoot if David was in danger.

But such a necessity did not seem to occur.

All three of you stood in a total silence for a moment, interrupted only by your heavy breathing. You didn't dare to take your eyes off the creature but with every passing minute, you felt your fear being replaced by natural curiosity. You slowly lowered your weapon, hoping it wouldn't turn out to be a fatal decision.

"You have to earn its respect," David took this opportunity to turn and face you with an outstretched hand. You took it and let him pull you gently to his side, "but you have to get close."

You stood next to him, your intertwined fingers provided you with strength and courage to finally look at the alien and see it up close in all its glory. Your lips still felt too numb to speak but you rendered the words unnecessary anyway. After all, they were least important while trying to gain someone's trust.

You glanced at David and on his face, you could see a mixture of pride, fascination and genuine admiration. Feeling your eyes were laid on him, he turned his head towards you and smiled slightly, letting you know that he was happy to have you by his side at this very moment.

You looked back at the alien, slowly sinking in a silence filled with tension and appreciation for this newly discovered species.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
